The present invention relates to a control mechanism and, more particularly, to a control mechanism for a starting gate.
Bicycle motocross (BMX) and many mountain bike races use starting gates. The starting technique can be among the most important skills a racer can master. Currently, racers must practice on the starting gates at the race track unless they invest in the same expensive equipment to use for their personal training. This expense is generally cost prohibitive.
Prior art is either mechanical and/or requires a second operator and/or requires the purchase of specialized dedicated control electronics. There are prior patents for gate control devices, such as US20070207868 A1, which includes devices operated by wire or wirelessly to release a starting gate after a specified time period or randomly. However, these devices require dedicated gate controllers, which can be cost prohibitive for most racers and/or the functions are limited.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved controlling mechanism for a starting gate.